Masquerade
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Shinra's holding a party and using masks Genesis might be able to join in instead of being held separate.


QE:I'm on a role.

Evestar:Happy Halloween everyone.

E.S.P:I'm still amazed you managed to get pokemon into this.

QE:Oh yeah. Genesis outfit is kind of based on Giratina and Cloud's in based on Shaymin's sky form.

Evestar:She owns nothing.

QE:However I might end up making Genesis outfit for lols.

* * *

><p>Every year it was the same thing. In attempt to keep morel up the big wigs would hold a Halloween party so SOLIDERs and cadets can mix. Every year since Angeal had acquired Zack, the puppy was desperate for them all to dress up in theme which every time Angeal would break the puppy's heart. Every year Genesis would go out of his way to obtain the most epic costume ever only for Sephiroth to ask him why the hell he had dressed up as a woman. Again every year he would later get yelled at by the stuck up head of SOLDIER for setting fire to the place. You'd think the amount of times he had they would just set up sprinklers but no; they still had to call the fire brigade to put it out, even Angeal had taken to knowing where each and every fire extinguisher was in the building. It was either attempt to set Sephiroth on fire or set fire to the god damn annoying Cadets.<p>

This year was going to be different. It was a scary mask, masquerade. The name still made him shudder by its awfulness. That happily meant Zack couldn't bug Angeal. He suspected they had decided to do that this year in an attempt for him not to set fire to anything again.

This year he was going to go simple. He went out of his way to avoid his normal colours of reds and blacks and replaced them with greys and yellows.

It was two hours before the party and he decided now might be a good time to get ready. He had to sneak out before Sephiroth and Angeal could grab him because he wanted to fit in with everyone this year and avoid the pedestal that everyone seemed to put them on. The Trinity.

It always amazed him how out of the three of them it took him the least amount of time to get ready and he probably had the most to do.

He tugged his hair dry from the shower and pulled out the black bin bag hanging in his wardrobe. The pale grey top hung loosely off his frame and the ends had been ripped creating an uneven look. They lay on top of his trousers and contrasted the darker grey fabric that was tucked into the similar looking to cadet issued boots but they were specially made. Around his knees on each leg a single yellow band broke up the colour. What looked like a dark grey cardigan a size too big for him hung off his shoulders in an attempt to create a misty look and wore yellow bracelets to break up the monotonous colours, he knew someone would say something and hoped he would keep it together long enough not to lose face. He couldn't get away from red all together as he wore a bright red belt and red laces in the boots. Before he put his golden mask on that covered the top of his face and had fake gold fangs that curved down his cheek to his mouth he tied his hair up and pinned as much of it as he could so he could hid in under the dark grey trilby. He was naturally pale so had long decided not to wear any form of makeup.

When he was finally happy with his appearance he slid a couple of small knifes into the hidden compartments in the soles of his shoes. Just because he was leaving Rapier behind didn't mean he was completely going weaponless.

He messaged his friends on his PHS and then left it on the side table. He wasn't going to take that with him. If anyone needed him they would have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight he was determined to enjoy himself.

:3maw:3

The large hall was coated in orange and blacks. Even the bowls were colour coordinated. Fake ghosts hung disappointedly from the ceiling as people tried to hit them with a stick. Mainly cadets but he spotted a second encouraging them. He assumed it was one of Puppy's friends but he could not be too sure. The music was a deep drone and there was not really anything to it. He guessed that they had tried to create an eerie feel to it but failed miserably. The red commander wanted to know where all the girls had came from but too be honest he really didn't care.

Everyone looked so similar. All the females were wearing different coloured long ball gowns and all were wearing some form of animal related mask that ranged from butterflies to vampires. Every other guy was wearing a tuxedo or a suit. Some thought it would be a good idea to wear fake fangs with their masks.

He spotted his friends from the other side of the room. Angeal had gone for a simple black suit with a black mask. Surprisingly he had no tie on and that shock Genesis slightly. Sephiroth had his silver hair tied in a loose bun that had cascading locks. It annoyed him as Sephiroth still looked completely masculine. Genesis turned around and clenched his fist. He wasn't going to stand in the circle with them where the stupid president would show them off to the adoring public.

He looked around the room for anyone else to talk to. At this moment in time he wasn't going to be too picky. He couldn't find anyone; they would either know who he was when he opened his mouth or were complete dicks anyway. His eyes landed on Zack's group. Maybe he was that desperate.

Reno was obvious with his bright red hair and lack of wearing something other than his Turk outfit while wearing a scream mask. Kunsel was wearing his standard issued helmet and a white shirt and jeans, it looked completely weird. Zack was obvious to tell by the black spiky hair that stuck out from under the werewolf mask.

However he couldn't tell who the fourth member of the party was. It was obviously a guy even if he was a little bit effeminate. He had spiky blond hair even though it was being attacked by a hyper blur that was also known as Zack.

The guys wore something simple, white trousers and shirt with green boots and an orangey red scarf wrapped delicately around his neck. He had a simple white mask that covered half his face. It all made him look delicate and innocent. Maybe in the spirit of Halloween he was dressed that way to mimic the creepy little ghost girls in horror film. Whatever the reason he was slightly impressed.

"Hey Gen." Zack waved like a maniac when he finally joined them.

The hiding red head glared at him. "I'm trying not to be found out Dimrod."

"Well sorry slick." Reno slurred. He had obviously been drinking all day.

The younger member hung his head and slowly edged away. Genesis couldn't blame him. Zack could be way too over bearing.

Zack gave him a good hard stare. "We're playing to give Cloudy some alcohol somehow, he's seventeen, and then spend the night dancing." The legal age is eighteen and Zack gave the whole what are you going to do about it.

"And how are you planning to do that?" Genesis asked. They all gave him a confused look. "Fine leave it to me."He turned around and fount the nearest poor unfortunate woman with a tray of alcohol. Unlike Angeal he really didn't care about honour. He believed firmly in ask for forgiveness not permission. He snuck up behind a poor woman dressed in barely a nighty and whispered LOVELESS into her ear and just as he expected she swooned and he grabbed two glasses off the tray and moved before she turned around. As long as they couldn't find or follow you it didn't matter. They had to ask for ID before you could take alcohol.

"Here." He shoved a glass of red liquid towards the blond. "Anyone else want to oth..." Reno took the glass off him and downed it in one. It was slightly disturbing. He realised the kid still had to start on his but he was looking at it as if it was true and utter poison. So taking note that Zack had jumped on Kunsel and Reno was watching he indicated for Cloud to tip his glass into Reno's, it didn't matter if Reno got alcohol poisoning he often did. The red head looked at the glass shrugged and downed that one as well.

"Thanks." The kid said really quietly with his head low.

For some unbeknown reason the music changed from something quiet and eerie to something loud and obnoxious. This set Zack off to drag everyone to the dance floor.

Genesis glanced over towards Sephiroth and Angeal. There was still a huge circle around them. He kind of felt glad he was with Zack in a mean kind of way. Hopefully this year he wouldn't spend Thanksgiving doing guard duty.

Something tugged at his sleeve. He wasn't going to call the kid Cloudy that just seemed way too unfair and he doubted it was the kid's real name anyway.

"I think we should get on the dance floor before Zack makes us do the chocobo." He stated in a quiet way.

Sure enough Zack had conned some poor woman to flap around like a chocobo.

Genesis rolled his eyes and offered his hand towards the kid. Surprisingly the kid took it and they meandered onto the floor and got somewhere peaceful away from the mass hordes of people. The kid started to sway about and move his arms. He looked awful doing it and yet at the same time Genesis was unable to look away. He was dancing for himself and no one else and that was what made it beautiful. The song changed to something sad but the music was gentle. Two arms wrapped themselves around his neck. In a whim he moved forwards and wrapped his own around the waist of the small thing in front of his and closed the gap. He felt so moved and protective of the little one he growled when he saw Sephiroth move towards him. He had to come right now didn't he?

"Do you want to go?" He whispered while laying his head against the scarf.

The head nodded. "This isn't my thing." Genuine fear and concern escaped.

"Same here." Genesis locked fingers with him and lead him away. He made sure Sephiroth couldn't follow.

Footsteps followed him towards the elevator to the SOLIDER's rooms. The party sounded so far away it was quietly comforting.

The little thing froze in the elevator. He didn't blame him, he was once of them to. Silently he slipped his arm around his waist and held tightly. The body lent into him and hummed something softly. A hand gripped onto his arm tightly in order not to lose him.

Gentle tugs led them to outside his door and he noted for the first time brilliant blues eyes watched him carefully. "I think for the first time I've fell in love with Halloween." He smiled. He hadn't meant to and blamed it on the fact he had been up for nearly a day and a half but he gently touched his lips to the soft ones of the other and walked into his living quarters. He made a point of looking the kid in the eye. He may be legal but it was unfair to push anything onto anyone. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

The kid walked in and nodded. "Good."

:3maw:3

The sunlight beamed way too happily into the red commander's eyes and he groaned and glared back at it. He sat on the edge of the bed to give himself a pep talk to get up and close the curtain. His hat fell forwards off his head. He was still dressed from last night. He looked behind him and decided that the kid went as an angel. The mask had been thrown off his face and his hair was a complete mess. There was an innocent look in his face that made him want to kiss him again but he decided that he'd let the kid sleep in longer. He got up to go and shower.

Cleverness made him forget to take clothes with him so he walked back towards the bedroom with nothing but a towel on. Somewhere he knew some fangirl would pay a hell of a lot of gils to see that but right now he didn't care. He grabbed his PHS and quickly flipped through it. Angeal messaged him twenty times. Sephiroth once. Zack eighty nine? One off Reno and three off the red leather fan club...no...one of them was the study group.

"OH fuck you're Genesis Rhapsodos." That alerted him to the kid being awake.

He looked over his shoulder. If he didn't get that any other times the kid looking like he wanted to run and hide would have been funny. "Well you know who I am. Saves me doing introductions. You are?" He kind of regretted hiding who he was last night but he knew he would have never met his angel.

"Strife. Cloud Strife Sir." The kid...Cloud was visibly shaking.

"Seriously? You're parents were that mean?" Genesis asked walking past Cloud. At least he could get changed now. Unfortunately Cloud flinched.

"My mum was a hippy." Cloud said quietly. His blond hair almost covered his eyes as he looked down.

Genesis decided for once not to push it. "I meant what I said last night. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to." He patted Cloud on the head. "But you may want to phone Zack." He passed the PHS into unsuspecting hands and closed the bedroom door. He wasn't ready to go full monty just yet.


End file.
